Comment résister, bis
by malfoyhermy
Summary: Où comment deux personnes un peu tarées et completement en manque peuvent se faire dériser... HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

A la base cette fic est une Kate/Sawyer, dans Lost et j'ai décidé de l'adapter ici donc il n'y aura pas de passage relatif à la magie ou autre puisque Kate et Sawyer sont sur une île déserte et désesperemetn moldu ! Enfin bref, cette fic possède un caractère plus sexuel qu'autre chose...

Prologue :

Le fait de vivre ne coloc. avec lui était une chose mais vivre avec LUI en était une AUTRE, comment puis je ne serais ce que vivre en paix avec LUI à deux mètres ? Lui et ses fesses damnées... Pour ca, Harry faisait pâle figure, je dois l'avouer, Draco est LE mec canon par excellence alors expliquer moi pourquoi je suis dans une chambre SEULE avec LE mec le plus sexy qu'on ne puisse imaginer et que je NE le baise PAS. Frustration quand tu nous tiens... Le seul et unique problème est Harry, lui je l'aime mais soyons réaliste, il a un corps pas trop mal mais il est pas super beau... Quelle serait sa réaction si il me voyait entrain de prendre une partie de plaisir avec son ennemi public n°1, à mon avis ce serait pas joli. Mais Harry est trop coincé, Draco me faisait chanter pour avoir un baiser (épisode que je ne préfère pas relater), il aurait pu en demander plus mais bon "il n'est pas gourmand".

Alors voila à quoi j'en suis réduite, à me morfondre sur ma frustration sexuelle. C'est tout simplement déplorable !

Maintenant laissez moi comprendre une chose... Moi qui suis l'homme le plus sex de la planète (soyons réaliste), n'arrive pas à me taper une gonzesse qui ne résiste pas à mes charmes ? Cette fille à une putain de volonté... Mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, Harry ne fait pas le poids, il n'a pas de fossettes qui tuent ! Je l'aurais, j'en fais mon défi personnel, je lui ferai gouter la chair humaine comme elle ne l'a jamais fait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1ou comment résister à un homme en chaleur :

C'est à ce moment que je me dois de lui dire 'time up' ce à quoi il répond toujours par un 'je t'aurais un jour'... Il va y arriver parce que j'en ai très envie, merde Harry ne fait RIEN ! Comment voulez vous que je résiste à un pur mâle à la recherche d'une vie sexuelle un peu plus remplie ?De toute facon, j'ai une excuse ; il a ses putains de fossettes à la con, merde, merde et encore merde ! EN PLUS, il a LE côté bad boy ! C'est vrai que ca doit être chient de vivre avec un mec qui ne pense QU'A sauver des vies tandis que tu es une meurtrière... Arg, je dois RESISTER...

1ere lecon de résistance active : l'ignorance

Tiens le voila qui arrive avec un sourire diabolique, et qui me lance négligemment un 'c'est bon pour cette fois ?' Tentative d'ignorance... ARG, il me chuchote à l'oreille quelque chose qui ressemble à 'et si je te prenais, maintenant, sur ce mur, je te promet que je baise comme un dieu, tu ne seras pas décue Ecoute, je vais t'expliquer commetn ca va se dérouler: je vais d'abord t'effleurer le cou, juste ici et comme ca, tu vois tu frissones...'

TENTATIVE D'IGNORANCE FOIREE !

2eme lecon : LA FUITE !

Après avoir déglutis difficelement, l'issue la plus rapide s'est avérée la fuite, alors j'ai prétexté une vague 'indisposition' due à la chaleur ce à quoi il à répondu :'c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici' et il s'est déshabillé... Et c'est le moment ou, encore une fois, j'ai sorti mon 'time up' pour me sortir de là. Il faudrait que je songe rapidement à trouver un endroit sur pour faire fâce à des situations de ce type ! Et puis si finalement j'échoue dans ma résistance active, ben j'aurai toujours un endroit pour qu'on fuisse faire l'amour sans être dérangé... Uh ? Vous n'auriez pas du m'interrompre dans mes pensées là ? Vous ne servez absolument à rien ! ok, il parait que parler toute seule est le 1 er signe de folie ! (nda : arg je le fais tt le tps )

3eme lecon : L'évitement

Bien, je ne m'approche plus de lui... Putain on vit dans le même appartement ! Arg, bon je vais faire ca autant que possible... Et là l'idée de génir qui commencait à tarder arrive ! Hop, je combine mes trois première lecon, ce qui me donne : je l'ignore, je ne le vois qu'en public et si il me chope en privé, je fuis !

Je ne suis qu'une lâche !

Bon, le désespoir m'envahie alors je vais me toruver un coin sympa et je reviens à la prochaine review, hein ? Je voulais dire à la prochaine fois, je ne sais même âs ce qu'est une review... Bon bref, j'me casse quoi !


	3. Chapter 3

Les quelques reviews que l'on m'a envoyé m'ont suggéré de dévellopper un peu plus, à vrai dire j'ai un peu la flemme car cette fic est à la base une Kate/Sawyer de Lost et je l'ai retransposé ds mon couple préféré. Seulement, il n'y pas de magie chez les moldus ! Alors il faudrait que je fasse les deux séparement ce qui me soul plus qu'autre chose mais je vous promet de faire un effort De plus, mes chapitres seront courts mais mis à jour rapidement (1 par jour si tout se passe bien)

Amicalement, Ariana.

PS : j'aurais besoin d'une ou d'un betta-reader/readeuse, please...

Chapitre 2 :

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la légère impression que ma colocataire me fuit, moi, l'homme le plus désirable de Poudlard (et du reste !). C'ime unest étrange, à vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrive. Parce qu'il faut se rendre compte que ca fait 1 mois qu'on habite ensemble et qu'elle réagit aux préliminaires et à chaque fois cette conne sort son PUTAIN de Time UP de mes DEUX, arg, je meurs... Moi, Draco Malfoy, n'arrive pas à se taper une putain de sang de bourbe, papa aide moi, snirf... Je devrais lui proposer d'avoir une relation purement sexuelle (ca aurait été le cas de toutes facons), ca la rassurrait peut-être, le problème c'est uqe mon père c'est dit la même chose pour ma mère et qu'il s'est retrouvé marié à 21 ans... Quel monde cruel... Si j'essayais quelqu'un d'autre en attendant... Non, moi, Draco Malfoy, ne renonce jamais à sa proie ! ( Parfois je me dis que je suis ridicule mais si l'idée vous effleure l'esprit, je vous tue...)

Vite, il faut que je me dépêche de revenir avant Malfoy pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre avant qu'il arrive ! ARG, ce stupide Malfoy est sur le canapé, vite Hermione, vite ! ARG, merde, merde, je suis tellement pressée de penser que j'arrive pas à penser MAIS MERDE, réfléchit au lieu de dire des conneries... Trop tard, putain quelle conne !

- Tiens, Hermignone, je pensais à toi

- Euh... et que pensais tu ? _J'aurais pu répondre, rien à foutre, mais non, boulette comme je suis (et curieuse aussi), je me fous dans une cata pas possible en sachant que ca réponse va avoir un rapport DIRECT avec le sexe !_

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait envisager d'avoir une relation purement sexuel, rien d'autre, ce serait sympa

_Tiens, qu'est ce que je vous disais !_

- Et bien, c'est une proposition très aimable mais... Euh... J'ai beaucoup de travail... Et... Voila quoi... _ARG, merde, putain, non je ne dois pas jurer putain de merde ! ARG, c'était quoi cette excuse à la con ? Je vous en supplie Dieu ou Merlin ou n'importe qui d'autre, HELP ME !_

- Ne sois pas timide, je sais que tu termines toujours tes devoirs le jour même où les profs les donnent...

- Justement boulet _il peut être stupide quand il veut _Mc Gonagal nous a donné un parchemin d'UN METRE !

- c'est pour dans 6 semaines, Hermione, tu peux bien prendre un peu de plaisir entre temps ?

- Non, euh ... J'ai déjà Ron _Cette excuse là, elle pourait marcher ! _

- Je te crois pas

_ARG_

- Merde Malfoy, non c'est NON !

- Tu peux m'appeler Draco tu sais, pour la coopération entre préfet en chef et tout le bordel...

- C'est ca et tu veux que je couche avec toi pour cette putain de coopération pendant que tu y es !

- Si tu le propose, je suis pas contre

Bon, là, j'ai préféré me casser vite fait avant que ca tourne mal ! Je suis SURE qu'il va réussir !

La prochaine fois, je vous raconterai le rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière (dont, comme par hasard, les rôles étaient pour moi et Draco, et le tout un tantinnet érotique) mais l'auteuse qui écrit cette fic a mal au dos ! A toutes...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir, même quand elles sont négatives (mais vous êtes sympa, vous cachez les défauts parmi pleins d'autre compliments alors ça passe )

Je me rend compte que je n'ai pas fait de disclaimer (pas bien), d'ailleurs je me demande si c'est obligatoire ou c'est juste une "mode" qui s'est développée ? Quoi qu'il en soit c'est tjrs respectueux. Alors je remercies JK Rowling qui nous permet d'utiliser ses personnages pour leur faire faire des choses pas tjrs supers catho

betta-readeuse : Justine

Chapitre 3 (écrit en écoutant les Beatles) :

OK, j'avoue que cette relation purement sexuelle n'est pas bête mais c'est un peu malsain, je suis tout de même Hermione Granger, merde ! D'ailleurs, je ne devrai pas dire tant de gros mots (ne vous en faites pas je les réserve pour vous )...

Bon, je fais quoi ? J'assouvis mes pulsions sexuelles ou j'opte pour la morale et la sainteté corporelle ? Très envie de répondre pulsions sexuelles... Surtout après CE rêve que je suis censée vous raconter... Je pense que ça pourrait choquer vos esprits sensibles... Je raconte quand même ? Niark, j'adore me faire désirer (bon cette phrase prête à confusion mais je parlais de REVE, ok ?)

Bon, tout commence tranquillement, quand je potassai le seul bouquin qui puisse essayer de m'enlever l'image de Draco entrain de sucer une putain de plume en sucre devant mes yeux (je suis sur qu'il le faisait exprès mais bon...) Quand je me suis endormie et la version de la réalité à été LEGEREMENT modifiée pour devenir un putain de fantasme...

Apres avoir fini sa plume en sucre (il l'avait presque fini), il dit quelque chose qui ressemble à :"oh, dommage, j'ai plus rien à lécher" avec un regard plus qu'appuyé (je suis sûre qu'il aurait dit la même chose en vrai) et cette fois mon inconscient à du oublier de se taire et a répondu à Malfoy : "je n'ai jamais rien eu à sucer mais je suis sûre que tu pourrais m'aider, Draco" (Ce n'est pas la peine de vous préciser que ce rêve est totalement obscène etc… mais bon, je vous le dit tel que je l'ai rêvé, pas ma faute si je contrôle pas mes rêves !) Il lève le sourcil à la façon Serpentard, presque étonné de ma réponse, et me dit tranquillement : "je pourrais remédier à ça, Hermione" Il avait la voix rauque sur mon prénom mais le sous entendu n'en était que plus relevé... "Oh oui, je le sais bien" Après quoi, il se lève s'avance vers moi et on se retrouve dans sa chambre ; il m'allonge sur son lit aux draps en soie verts "Tu te rends compte à quel point les draps en soie sont froids et ce que j'ai du endurer en t'attendant ?" (je déteste les lits froids) "On va réchauffer ça, n'est ce pas Dray..." "Je pense que oui" Avec LE sourire à l'UNIQUE fossette (il me l'a jamais fait mais je suis sûre que c'est celui la) Il m'embrasse... Partout... Vraiment partout ! Il ne fait que m'effleurer mais c'est divin (évidemment on est tous les deux nus je sais pas comment, c'était plus pratique pour mon inconscient j'imagine et j'ai un corps parfait évidemment) Son corps est… OUAWW ! A vrai dire, je l'ai déjà vu nu à la sortie de la douche, ce qui ne le gênait absolument pas alors que j'étais cramoisie...Tous ses gestes étaient d'une douceur exquise, on aurait pu dire qu'à ce moment, il aurait pu faire tout pour moi... Quand il me pénétra, il me lança un regard qui me disait "tout se passera bien maintenant, prend ton pied et laisse moi faire" Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses yeux à chaque coup de rein et son corps transpirant collé au mien était orgasmique... Et quand nous avons atteint LE Suprême, je me suis réveillée en sueur, haletante et en TOTAL manque...

Putain de rêve, je m'en souviendrai, je ne sais pas si vous avez pu tout comprendre, c'est assez difficile d'exprimer ce que je voyais tellement c'était WOAW, enfin vous comprenez quoi ?

Et comme j'étais dans la bibliothèque, j'ai du me remettre rapidement de mes émotions pour filer en vitesse avant que quelqu'un puisse comprendre que j'avais fait un rêve total porno. (à mon avis, ils ne s'en seraient pas doutés mais bon, on sait jamais...)

Voila mon rêve... Vous pourrez donc comprendre que j'accepterai au prochain chapitre sa demande en me faisant un peu désirer quand même (ben oui, c'est plus drôle !)


	5. Chapter 5

arg, trop fatigué pour parler, me meurs, chapitre suivant, tchao ...

disclaimer: JK Rowling ds nos coeurs à tous, nous te remercions dans ton extrême bonté de partager l'oeuvre de ta vie avec nous, pauvres auteurs anonymes

Chapitre 4 :

Il était une fois, un jeune garcon nommé Draco Malfoy... Ce Draco Malfoy, écrivain à ses temps perdus, se posait cette question qu'il avait vaguement entendu quelque part... Etre ou ne pas Etre ? Cette question était cruciale pour lui et en ce moment même car il songeait sérieusement à se suicider. En effet, il se mourrait d'ennui en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et se demandait si la vie valait la peine d'être vécue si c'était pour passer deux heures dans une classe qui pu et où le professeur ne fait que raconter des conneries sur les imbéciles qui ont découvert la baguette magique...

Voila où en était les réflexions poussées de Draco Malfoy quand celui ci détourna son regard de la fenêtre par laquelle il pourrait sauter pour que son regard se pose sur la jeune et élegante Hermione Granger...

OK, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, ne serait ce que pour les femmes... Personnellement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde disait que les femmes étaient des êtres à part d'une difficulté extrême à comprendre ! Il y avait celles qui voulaient (qui ne présentaient aucun interêt) et celles qui ne voulaient pas ( celles là étaient parfois coriaces mais d'autant plus savoureuses)

Voila la vision de Draco Malfoy des femmes jusqu'à ce que la jeune Granger décide de passer un doigt sur ses lèvres et le suca inconsciemment

Pensant que la jeune fille ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait, il ne fit que la regarder avec fascination (tout en remarquant que Neville faisait pareil mais il y résolut en lui lancant un regard sévere)

Mais toutes ses théories sur la gente féminine s'effondrèrent quand Hermione tourna sa tête et lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin...

_C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, ce n'était pas inconscient ? Et dire qu'elle m'ignorait hier soir, maintenant elle me drague _?

Voila comment les convictions de Draco se brisèrent par un seul clin d'oeil d'une jeune femme sexy et plus que désirable...


	6. Chapter 6

Vraiment désolée : mon ordi est tombé en rade et c'est pas facile d'en trouver un libre sans personne pour regarder ce que vous faites (surtout quand on est 4 enfants et qu'on écrit des trucs légerment vulgaires) mais chuut, ma prof de SVT est pas la ; j'en profite (elle a peut etre oubliée de changer d'heure )

Chapitre 5 :

Hermione était très fière d'elle.

Bon ok, je suis fière de moi ! Mais le sens moral de cet histoire m'échappe un peu... Il faudrait m'expliquer, mais à qui puis-je confier mon désespoir ? Ginny est gentille mais elle est ENCORE VIERGE ! Nan mais franchement ! encore pucelle à 16 ans... C'est surement parce que personne ne fait d'efforts pour la corrompre ! Promis je m'y mets dès que j'aurai règler ca...

Enfi peut etre que ce serait bien de l'initier par le biais de mes relations torrides !

Ok, je m' égare ...

Il faut que je la coince, elle me fuit encore ! Y en a mare de ces changements d'humeur de merde ! Elle m'évite encore... pfff, il faut vraiment que je me tape quelqu'un parce que ca va plus, le problème, c'est que j'ai parié avec Zabini que je ne baiserai avec personne tant que je n'aurai aps réussi à me faire Granger... Enfin si, il a dit que Parkinson ne faisant pas vraiment partie de la gente féminine, j'avias le droit de me soulager avec elle...

Triste sort...

Je me sens d'humeur festive maintenant, si j'allais embêter Draco !

Yep, ca me parait cool... Tiens le voila au coin du couloir, on dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un, qui ?

- Granger !

- Tiens, Draco, je croyai que nous devions nous appeler par nos prénoms au nom de la coopération magique...

- Disons que ton attitude n'enclin pas à cette putain de coopération magique!

-... Et que nous devions aussi faire l'amour toridement ?

_Je commence à flipper là, Hermione se dévergonde séverement et je n'ai plus le pouvoir de lutter (! qu'est ce que je raconte comme conneries ? le pouvoir de lutter ? Draco, remets toi !)_

_Arg elle s'approche !_


End file.
